Crappy Birthday, Natalia
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia is having a really crappy day, on top of it, it's her birthday. Luckily a certain blonde comes to her aid and saves the day.


**_Author's Note: _**I realized it had been a while since I wrote a CSI: Miami fic, so this small idea came to me.

* * *

**_Crappy Birthday, Natalia. _**

Natalia Boa Vista was not only having a bad day, she had been having a crappy week. In fact so much so she had forgotten that today was her birthday. Not that she really planned to celebrate it anyways. After all she was turning forty-one, not a number that had any meaning. In fact it was just another number. She sighed heavily hearing Ryan ask, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just haven't slept much lately, fucking neighbor is a party animal, and my shower, it's not working. I have to wait until tomorrow for a plumber," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Why not report him?" asked Ryan curiously.

"I don't want them to see me as an old nag," she said with a shrug, walking pass him. She needed coffee and now, unlucky for her the coffee in the break room had been there for a while and was now cold. No extra supplies in the closet to make more either and no capsules left in the closet.

She groaned loudly, hearing Calleigh's southern drawl ask, "Are you okay, Natalia?"

"No I am not and we are out of coffee capsules, did you add that to the budget list?" asked the brunette annoyed.

"I will buy it as soon as possible, how about I take you out for a cup of coffee?" Calleigh offered, seeming the other woman had a very bad day. She nodded and followed her to the elevator, having her ask, "You want to talk about it or?"

"My neighbor, he won't keep quiet at night and I need to sleep, and my shower is out of order," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how about I drive you to my house; you borrow my bed and sleep for a couple of hours then come back to work. The children are at school so you would get peace and quiet, it would be no trouble. You could even use the shower if you want," Calleigh suggested, clearly her friend could use some rest, and maybe a shower. Not that she in her eyes needed one, to her Natalia looked perfect as always.

"I really couldn't, Horatio," Natalia said with a heavy sigh.

"Of course you could, I'll take care of him," said Calleigh in a soft tone.

"Are you sure?" Asked Natalia, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Absolutely," said the petite blonde. Too tired to debate at such s tempting offer the brunette agreed as they got into the car.

Not long after she locked herself into Calleigh's house and found her bedroom. The bed was ever so neatly made with four big pillows, and two blankets. The pattern being flowers in different colors. Otherwise it was just containing a nightstand with a bookshelf and a wardrobe.

She removed her dress and crawled under her friend's sheets. It smelled nice like her and soon she was asleep. Peacefully dreaming about herself and Calleigh, she would never admit it; perhaps not even to herself how much she had come to love the other woman.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the crime lab Calleigh had just stepped out of the elevator only to find Horatio in distress. She rolled her eyes asking, "Horatio, what is going on?"

"I was looking for Miss. Boa Vista, I needed some results," the redhead said.

"Sorry you'll have to do with me," she said and smiled at him, adding, "I gave her some hours off."

"Without clarifying it with me, nothing wrong I hope?" he frowned at her.

"Nothing a few hours of sleep won't take care off," she said and smiled at him.

"I see, any particular reason you would give her time off?" he asked her.

"She had slept badly and I didn't want that to have an effect on her work," said the blonde.

"Hmmm would you have done that for anyone else than Miss. Boa Vista?" he asked her, knowing she most likely would have told Eric and Ryan to suck it up with a lecture to follow.

"I…she has looked very tired lately," Calleigh blushed. Horatio didn't say anything; he just walked towards his office with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Natalia was to wake up a couple of hours later by Calleigh's soft voice whispering, "Time to wake up, angel."

The brunette chose to not pay any attention to the comment, but she did open her eyes to see her standing in the doorway to her room. Natalia swallowed sitting up covered by her friend's cover. Her dress on the floor still and she wasn't sure upon how comfortable she was about having the other woman seeing her half naked.

"Calleigh, when did you get here?" she asked, eying her friend and superior.

"Some moments ago, I didn't wish to wake you, but you need to get back to work I am afraid," said she with a heavy sigh. The truth was that she hated it as she had looked so beautiful sleeping.

"I know… if you could let me get dressed?" Natalia asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course, I'm sorry," the blonde said, feeling like a fool for still standing there, she left.

The brunette got dressed fast and came out to find Calleigh in her living room. She walked over and said, "Thank you for letting me use your bed, your house…"

"I would never minded that and happy birthday," said Calleigh handing her a small square present.

"You remembered?" Natalia seemed gladly surprised by this. She opened it only to find a bracelet inside. Silver in the patterns of small hearts. She looked at the blonde even more surprised, seeing her gaze fell, now she was the uncomfortable one, saying, "If you don't like it you can exchange it."

"No, I love it, thank you, princess," said Natalia and leaned over to give he a peck on the cheek to thank her.

"You are welcome," she was blushing now. Natalia found it ever so cute, as she in a girly way asked, "So you wanna go steady?"

"I do," said the blonde honestly.

"Great, I wanted you for some time, I just wasn't sure if you… Now I know," said Natalia gently stroking her cheek. Calleigh leaned in for a long longing kiss, and found they could afford to be a little late. She could blame it on the traffic. Natalia found that Calleigh was a great kisser and that a birthday that had started crappy would turn around for the better. After all she had gotten what she could never dare wishing for, Calleigh. Her Calleigh.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would like to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
